All Girls Want Bad Boys
by Trickster Coyote
Summary: Nina contemplates her relationships with Ben and Sam following the events of "Underbelly". Drabble. Oneshot. Nina/Sam, Nina/Ben


_Okay, so I'm poppin' my fanfic cherry and writing a Reaper oneshot even though it's been cancelled for a long-ass time and I haven't watched it in forever. I'm just writing it because THERE IS NO FANFIC ON NINA WHAT THE FUCK and yeah. R&R and tell me if it's horrible, don't be gentle just 'cause it's my first time. I'll warn you I think it sucks because I sorta...kinda...banged it out in an afternoon. So sue me._

_Disclaimer: Actually, don't sue me. I own nothing. _

_Set after Sam & Nina make out in "Underbelly". _

_

* * *

_

Nina loved Ben.

At least, she was pretty sure she did. Like, ninety-nine point nine percent sure. That thing (well, kiss, she just avoided thinking of it in that way) with Sam was probably just the shock of being eaten by a giant-ass tentacle monster thing from Hell about an hour previously. She'd been around humans long enough to learn that shock has a tendency to make you do crazy things (though, admittedly, she had never heard it in reference to demons before, but nevermind). Totally excusable.

She hadn't thought about it since. It was a one-off, a moment of temporary insanity. Nothing would come of it. It was over. Done.

Except, of course, when she thought about it. You know, at night when you contemplate random, pointless garbage for no reason other than not being able to sleep. (And, that's exactly what it was. Random and pointless).

And, occasionally, when she saw Sam. But that was to be expected, wasn't it?

She'd always seen Sam as nothing more than one of Ben's companions. (Well, not at first when she was trying to kill him, but let's not think about that at the moment). He was quite sweet, but, in her own secret opinion, really quite _wimpy_. Goddamn, stop bitching about how your parents betrayed you and how much Andi hates you and man up already! (Not that she would ever voice these thoughts this Sam or Benji, of course). Nina had never been attracted to him.

Ben, however. He was great and Nina really did care about him. He was very kind and gentle, and that's one of the first things that attracted her to him. How much he cared about his friends, and that rabbit. He wasn't the badass type she usually went for. Maybe that was where the problem lay. Wait, no, not problem, exactly. He was perfect, and so was their relationship. All her previous relationships with other demons couldn't compare. Dating a human was quite pleasant. He never left you for no reason, went on any killing sprees, or ate an entire cow without offering you any. Benji was quite tame and very loyal to boot.

The only thing was...he was _too_ goddamn tame. Sometimes unbearably, suffocatingly so. Things with Ben were so fucking _predictable_, and there was no excitement to it. At all. It was all so _boring_.

But...Sam was boring too. Or so Nina had thought, until that nightmarish "vacation" (_ha!_) in that town, where, after they took out that tentacle thing, Sam forced that man to, basically, live in his own personal Hell. That random act of evil really surprised Nina. And, to be honest, it really _excited_ her. Maybe it was just a side-effect of the hydrochloric acid she'd been drenched in earlier, but she suddenly saw something vaguely _evil _about Sam, and it triggered a sudden onslaught of lust within her, which lead to that impromtu make-out session in the empty town.

Anyways. It was all over now. It turned out that flicker of badassery was just that, a passing flicker, and Sam went back to his boring (though nice) self. Nina had Benji and was happy with that outcome.

But still...she couldn't help but wonder. Sam was supposed to be the Antichrist, right? So...maybe, just maybe...deep down inside, he was actually pure evil, and that was just a chink in his facade, showing what he actually was. And, someday, he would crack comepletely...and...

Well, whatever. It didn't matter to Nina. She loved Ben. She didn't love Sam. That was just a mistake which never should have happened, and she was most definately never, _ever_ going to do anything about it.

Unless, of course, she did.


End file.
